The Journey to the Archipelago
by SmashBrosOdyssey
Summary: A two-shot epilogue to Donkey Kong Arcade and Donkey Kong Junior that bridges the 80s DK mythos with the 90s DKC mythos, while tying up some early Mario canon as well. Part of Smash Bros Odyssey


The Journey to the Archipelago

_A two-shot epilogue to Donkey Kong Arcade and Donkey Kong Junior that bridges the 80s DK mythos with the 90s DKC mythos, while tying up some early Mario canon as well. Part of Smash Bros Odyssey_

The big ape snapped back to consciousness, his head throbbing, having fallen a considerable distance after a construction site collapsed underneath him. Above him, the humans, the woman he'd captured after his escape from the New Donk Zoo, and her mustachioed mate spoke quietly.

"So…this doesn't change anything?" asked the mustached one

"No, I don't think so. Daddy wants me to get into politics like him, and the better I am at keeping Daddy happy, which means appeasing his suitors, the better of I'll be"

"Hmm…well, you can't say it's been an uneventful last date." the man joked

The girl chuckled, but then paused, "I do appreciate you trying to make light, but you wear your emotions on your face so obviously."

The wind whistled as the humans paused again, "Is it that obvious-a?"

"Yeah Mario, it is. And I don't mean to break your heart like this. I just….can't not, you know?"

Meanwhile, below, the ape grinned

_Mario, so that's your name eh?_

"I mean-a, if my dad was the mayor of New Donk, and I had to choose between my lifestyle or just slumming it with a broke ass plumber, I'd have some conflicting emotions too."

"Oh Mario" the girl wailed suddenly, "When you put it like that I just sound like the biggest witch in the world."

Yet another pause

_Humans think too much _thought the ape

"I mean….I think dis is the route of why it was never gonna work out to begin with, ya know? I'll never not be a broke schmuck coming after your money and babymaker in your father's eyes, and your destiny was set the moment you were born, a destiny I will say you're going to fulfill beautifully . You helped me out of-a so many jams with your silver tongue that I can never repay you enough. But when your time comes you'll use your gift to help this city too."

The ape heard Mario grunt in pain for a moment. What could the human girl be doing? Perhaps the human thing he'd seen at the zoo, where humans squeeze each other as a sign of affection. A "hug" he'd heard it called.

"Oh Mario, thank you so much, for everything. I promise you, when I'm on a date with some limp noodle senator's son I'll be thinking of how we met"

Mario laughed, "Yeah. I have to buy that community college professor that referred me to the mayor as his personal plumber a drink."

Pauline laughed, "Yeah, and I'll have to buy the Seven Stars a drink, for interlocking our lives for as long as They did."

"Yeah…"

The wind whistled again, this time harder.

"Jeez, we'd better get off this garter before we blow away," the woman chided, her mood bogged down with even sadness more sadness than before

"Yeah. Let's go. Your dad's probably worried sick"

Mario headed to the ladder that would take them down the structure to the grown below grabbing the woman by the waist as she attempted to follow , hoisting her close to assist her down.

"Mario!" squealed the woman, "I can climb down myself"

"Listen, Pauline can you just let me the knight-a in shining armor, just the once? I'm never gonna get to do it again."

_Pauline, so that's your name _thought the ape

The ape heard the footsteps get closer as the humans descended, then stop completely. He could smell the bed cologne on the man as he heard the steps inch even closer. Still paralyzed, still fading in and out, he saw the work shoe of the man

_Haaach-ptoo_

A wet, phlegm laden glob of spittle made contact with the gorillas leg.

"Fuck you you son of a…"

"Mario! Let's go! NOW!" screamed Pauline, "The poor ape's been through enough!"

He heard Mario grumble as he descended down the rest of the garter, Pauline still in his grasp. Immediately, the ape's mood turned white hot, imagining ripping the man's throat out, before abducting the girl again. No, the girl had been soiled, if _this _was the man she was mating with. Maybe he'd throw his own filth at her while she wept over his corpse. Do a dance perhaps, like the cruel zookeepers had demanded of him, with their electricity sticks. Of his son…

_No, my son _thought the ape, _I've lost, that much is plain to see, I need to preserve myself for Junior_

A grin crept over his face as men in blue uniformers and black hats with a shiny gold emblem on them climbed the garter, with the materials necessary to take him off the garter. At the very least, he was off to see his son.

As the gorilla began to fade out of consciousness for the last time on the construction, a black-and-gold hatted woman, said, "There, I gotcha Donkey Kong"

"What?" said one of her contemporaries, and older, fatter man, with a mustache not unlike that of Mario's

"That's what the press're calling 'im Captain, Donkey Kong."

"Yeah, I get Kong, but why Donkey? Are they namin' 'im after the city, or a mule?"

"Both. It makes sense to name 'em after the city, this is the most interesting thing to happen here in years" excitedly remarked the girl

_Donkey…Kong? I like that. I like having a name _thought the gorilla as he finally, truly, faded out of consciousness.


End file.
